Somebody Help Me Out
by kateb41319
Summary: Parker is being hurt by someone close to him who is it and who does he turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody Help Me Out**

**Chapter 1**

_**A/N: I promise I am writing a new chapter but this needed to have proper chapters, and I thought I would do this while I waited for a burst of information.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Hart Hanson does, so yeah.**_

"Mommy, mommy look what I got on my Chemistry test!" Parker said as he ran to his mother's car.

Instead of his mother sitting there he found Ramsey or as him and his dad called him Ratty. Ramsey just gave little Booth an angry look and told him to get in the back. Parker dared not asked why he was picking him up instead of his mom. When they reached the house he couldn't get out of there fast enough. Bolting in the door he raced across the house looking for his mom when he couldn't find her anywhere he noticed a note on the fridge saying that she will be back in 3 days and until then he will be staying there with Ramsey. Parker started to cry when Ramsey noticed this he walked up next to him turned him around and slapped him across the face for crying.

After two days of not being able to get out of his room unless he had permission he lied saying he had to go to the bathroom. As he went he grabbed the phone and proceeded to the bathroom. He quickly made it back to his room and dialed the only person who was not out of town.

"Bones I need to talk to you are you alone."

"Of course anything everyone is at home."

"Come and get me please do this for me please Dr. Bones please."

"Parker sweetie what is wrong what is going on why do I need to come get you?"

"Well my mom left for a few days and left me with Ramsey her boyfriend and he has been hitting me and locks me in my room"

Parker was now crying softly in case He heard.

"Parker I will be there in twenty can you get out and ready in time?"

"No come by my window I will leave a note saying I went to the lab and I will not mention you that way you don't get in trouble."

"I am leaving right now get ready hurry."

With that Parker hung up and went to pack a bag and write a pulled up beside the house as Parker jumped out of his window and started running to her car. He quickly jumped in the back-seat and buckled his seatbelt knowing she wouldn't drive unless he had it on. Bones got the idea and started to drive to her apartment.

"Dr. Bones where are we going?" he asked quietly.

"Umm we are going to my house if that is okay with you."

Parker took this into consideration she was asking him if something was okay instead of him having to do what he is told to do.

"It would be better if everyone at the lab didn't see me like this."

Pointing to the bruises he had started to collect. Brennan nodded in agreement she knew what it is like to go through something bad and not anyone to know about her bag down next to the door as she made her way to the kitchen to make some Mac n' cheese for the little boy she just saved. As she gathered the ingredients Parker slowly walked up behind her like his father has done so many times before.

"Boo!" she yelled as she turned around and grabbed him. Dragging him by his waist towards the couch where she started tickling him until all you heard were sounds of laughter.

"M-Bones stop my sides they hurt." Brennan paused at his almost mistake, Parker looked up to Bones and dropped his smile.

"Dr. Bones what's wrong?"

Brennan stared into those dark brown eyes that she has been staring into for the last 7 or so years.

"Nothing sweetheart just thinking."

"Hey, I know your thinking face and that isn't it. It is more like what-did-you-say and I don't get what you're saying."

"Parker you cannot read facial expressions."

" Oh really because dad taught me all yours, and needless to say you have a lot."

As Bones and Parker sit on the couch watching TV a knock on the door breaks the silence. Brennan slowly made her way to the door and over the loud never ending knocking managed to get out "Who's there?"

When no answer came she went up to the door and looked through the peephole to find an unknown person standing in the hallway. Deciding it would be best if she opened the door and gave him directions to where he was going. She started to turn the lock before Parker jumped up and looked through the peephole himself.

"Don't-d" it was too late Bones had opened the door and Ramsey was pushing his way in. They both tried to run but he caught them and threw Parker on the ground and Brennan against the wall. Ramsey was violently punching her in the stomach until she started puking all over all this was happening Parker was trying to get up and move to his rescuers help. He got half way before Ramsey through him onto the couch and started to smack him across the face and his behind. Parker tried to fight back against the strong force that was holding him down. All he could do was slap him on his chest but he got it back and seven times harder.

Screaming out in pain the neighbors rushed to see what was happening and they got way more than what they were expecting. Seeing a well-known author and anthropologist lying on the floor barely breathing and a little boy being beaten on the couch was more than they could handle. Running down back to their apartment they called the police and rushed back to see if the man was still there. When the police had arrived Parker could barely breathe and Brennan was unconscious but were being loaded into separate ambulances when Parker screamed for Bones. When they finally got the boy to calm down they took off towards the hospital. The Washington Hospital was very busy but when news of Dr. Temperance Brennan and her little boy were being brought there the best doctor had his schedule cleared to take this case with care. Rebecca was contacted at once and so was Booth but he couldn't make it for another day or two. He was located in California for a case that his boss's boss wanted him to take and him alone. Once Rebecca got there she checked to see if anyone else was there. After a few quick phone calls to the squints the doctor told her that Parker would just have a few bruises but would be fine. He asked if anyone was here for Dr. Brennan which Rebecca said there would be here in about five minutes or so but she also was here for her too.

"Miss Brennan"

"Dr. Brennan." She corrected him.

"Sorry Doctor Brennan has two broken ribs and multiple bruises on her abdomen plus she will unconscious for a while more."

Rebecca nodded like she understood. Angela was the first to enter the hospital followed by Hodgins, then Cam, and last of all Sweets. They all rushed into Brennan room and their jaws dropped. Parker had climbed up next to her and cuddled with her until he fell asleep. Angela quickly took out her phone and got a picture. Moving quietly they were gathered around the bed. Parker felt eyes staring at him so he slowly started to get up, and noticed that the squints were admiring him and Bones.

"Hey sweetie had did you sleep?"

He slowly looked down at Brennan and his eyes started to fill with tears and he lied back down next to her.

"Guess not so well now sorry Parker."

"If you need anything just let us know because we will be there for you got it?"

Parker nodded softly and rested his head back in the only person who was there with the next thirteen hours they have had a couple of visitors but Brennan still wasn't awake. Hopefully she would be by the time his dad got there if not his dad wouldn't be able to sleep until she woke up. Looking around he noticed Brennan's eyes moving under her eyelids. When a nurse came in to check on them he told her about it and when the nurse asked him if he knew what it was called Parker thought back to when she was teaching him of medical things.

"Isn't it called REM sleep?"

"Correct who taught you that?"

Parker looked down at Bones and looked back up towards the nurse.

"I understand, Dr. Brennan taught you lots of things."


	2. Booth Reurns

**Chapter 2**

Parker nodded again but this time got up and went over to his side of the room and brought back his backpack. The nurse checked everything then left the room quietly as possible.

"Parker, Parker are you okay!"

Brennan sat straight up and looking around the room. Parker heard her while he was talking to Nurse Mary Ann at the nurse's station and ran into the room.

"Bones you're awake oh my gosh you're awake please don't go back to sleep."

"Parker what are you talking about I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Parker smiled at the thought of Bones never leaving him.

"You're awake Bones!" Booth ran in and hugged both of them tightly.

"Booth you're squishing me."

He released his grip a little bit but not enough to let go.

"What happened because all I heard was that ,Ratty, hurt you guys?"

Parker explained because he was the only one that went through the whole thing.

"I'm going to kill him, no one does that to my family, no one!"

Angela entered the room after hearing parts of their ran back into the waiting area giggling like an idiot.

"What is it?"

Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Booth said that no one ever hurts his "family" and he is going to kill Ramsey."

Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets mouths were hanging open.

"I don't understand why everyone is so shocked?" Rebecca asked.

"Booth and Dr. Bee have avoiding each other's feelings for like forever."

"What he is trying to say is that Booth calling Brennan part of his family and she not pulling back or dining it is a big step in their relationship."

"Booth has always called her part of his dysfunctional family and she has never denied it because he is the only person she trusts."

Rebecca was arguing with Angela and Hodgins.

"Is anyone here for the Brennan family?"

A nurse called from the threshold of the waiting room. The squints and Rebecca all stood up and looked at her. Shocked the nurse asked a simpler but more direct question.

"Is there any blood or marriage related family here?"

Everyone sat down except Booth and Rebecca.

"I take it aunt and father of the little boy."

"No mother and father of the little boy."

Booth replied sternly. The nurse looked back at the chart and apologized for the misunderstanding and asked for family of Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Everyone looked at Booth who just said "I am her boyfriend does that count?"

Angela let out a scream so high it made the nurses eardrums hurt.

"Yes in this case it does as a matter of fact."

The nurse pulled him out of the room and down a long hall.

"This concerns the fetus and its well being."

Booth's breathing taken at the news that she was carrying a baby yet alone his baby.

"Wait she's pregnant and she just got beat."

"Sorry sir I thought she would have told you but on the plus side the baby is fine."

Booth ran down the halls and into Bones' room and picked Parker up and carried him over to his bed.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"You're pregnant and you didn't even bother to tell me."

"Listen I was going to but I thought that is was a false positive so I took another but didn't get to see the results."

"So you wanted to double check that way I didn't freak out."

Brennan nodded knowing he would feel better once he calmed down a bit.

"WE ARE HAVING A BABY!"

Booth yelled at the top of his lungs. The whole team of squints came racing into the room toppling over one another. Hodgins managed to jump over Cam and be the first one in the room. Angela was the last because she sat there shocked at hearing the news and trying to figure out if she was angry at her best friend for not telling her or happy that Brennan is having a family of her own with Booth.

"Sweetie you didn't tell me ,how dare you, but, you're having a baby."

Bones laughing at the confused artists and her mumbling until Booth gave her a death binding hug as well as everyone else.

"When did this happen I didn't know you two were together. As far as I was concerned when did you plan on telling me?"

Parker demanded of both of his families. Brennan looked at the little hopefully to be anthropologist with curious intentions about what is going on in his head and how to solve the problem. As any person who paid enough time around these two you would know that when one ask a question the other one takes time to look for the right answer in the other.

"Hey Parks let's leave Bones so she can get some rest."

"But Dad I don't want to leave her in case she goes back to sleep and doesn't wake up again."

Brennan started to cry due to the fact that the little boy that she has cared for is worried that she will go back into a coma.

"It's alright Parks I think what your father means is I have to rest at some point and he is letting me rest now."

Booth and Parker left with the rest of the gang to go get some ice cream and let Brennan rest. Sighing Brennan closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Dream A Little Less

**Chapter 3**

_"Walking down an old dark alleyway with a twisted ankle is very hard" _

_Bones thought to herself. Sirens blaring in the background made concentrating on where she was going very difficult and hard to stay calm. _

_"Why were sirens going in the direction she came from? Did she hurt or worse yet kill someone? What if it was Booth or Parker or one of her friends? Oh, why do I have to be so insecure about everything that goes on around me?" _

_Tons of questions filled her head and swirled and twirled and made them never seem to end. _

_"Maybe now isn't the best time to search your brain for answers Tempe maybe you should sit rebandage your foot it seems to have been slowing you down." _

_Scared to look over her shoulder to see who was talking to her she shifted slightly and found a broken mirror. Adjusting slightly to the left Temperance was able to see who was talking to her like he knew her from back when they were kids. After seeing who it was she instantly did a 360 and kicked him to the ground. He winched at the pain he was now feeling in his upper chest area and groaned loudly. _

_"I may have been caught off guard when you burst into my home but I am fully aware of who you are and what you did. I will never let you touch or harm Parker again. If you don't believe me ask the one person who knows me best but I doubt that you will survive that conversation."_

_Ramsey smiled at Brennan with yellow teeth and all. _

_"And I personally believe Temperance that you would survive considering what just happened. Or do you not remember because it was too bad for you to handle." _

_Looking lost and deep in thought Bones tried to make sense of what happened early that would want to make Booth not talk to her._

**Flashback**

_"Run Temperance we don't want to get caught with him like this." _

_Parker was slugged over Ramsey's shoulder beaten to a pulp. Sliding him off near a rundown alleyway they started to run again. _

**End of Flashback**

_It hit her she and Ramsey had hurt Parker Booth's only kid and he was NEVER going to forgive her. The only thing that didn't add up was why she did it? She absolutely adored Parker and would die for him but never hurt him. What was she thinking she was a loving person towards him. _

_"You remember know don't you I can't believe you actually forgot we just did that babe." _

_Stunned after hearing the words she ran in the opposite direction of him. With him right on her trail she started to feel dizzy and remembered that maybe this was a dream but she was definitely pregnant no matter if she thought different. The ground started to shake violently and everyone started to run and scream away from Brennan and Booth. _

_"Bones stay with me. Bones can you hear me? Please baby, do not give up on me now."_

Sitting up in a quick motion made Brennan dizzy and she fell back onto the pillow. Nurses scurried around her room trying to get her heart beat steady and check her vitals etc… Looking to her right she saw Booth sitting there hold her hand murmuring something quietly not noticing she had awoken. Brennan tugged slightly to let him know that she was alright and she wanted to talk to him.

"I know I should have defended myself and Parker but, Booth I don't know how to put this."

Slightly confused on what she was trying to tell him he gently stood up and went to the end of her bed. Booth made sure no was near and gave a cocky grin towards her it was 4:47 a.m. their special time not that he knew it. He started to crawl up towards her still sleepy face leaving goose bumps everywhere he touched which made him want to keep this moment lasting as long as he could.

**In the hallway**

"PARKER CALM DOWN!"

Rebecca yelled at her son who was running up and down the halls to keep himself busy. A few nurses had tried to stop him but he just flew past them or squirmed free of their grip. Parker finally came to a stop in front of a huge police officer that must have been 7 feet tall. Parker slowly made his way over to his mother who now acted like she didn't know him. Parker whispered into her ear.

"Mommy I want to go see if Dr. Bones is better yet, and if she woke up."

**Back in Bones' Hospital Room**

Booth was now lying in Bones' bed with her cuddling up to his chest. Her auburn hair sprawled across his strong upper body and her legs in a tangled mess with his. There was a soft knock on the door followed by Rebecca and Parker entering the room. Two warm happy smiles greeted a stressed out women and a concerned little boy. Instantly Parker made his way over to Bones' side of the bed and jumped in and slid under the blanket and fell asleep on her arm. Rebecca and Booth had a conversation on who's going to get Parker after he leaves the hospital care and supervision. Meanwhile Brennan turned and faced the sleeping boy who was now part of the tangled family on the bed. At 6 a.m. Rebecca left for home so she could get some sleep Booth waved and took a sideways glance at the clock then snuggled up behind HIS Bones.


	4. An Early Present

_**So this is probably going to be the last chapter, because I really don't know what to do with it. If you have any ideas let me know, please. Sorry for the wait like I said I ran out of ideas.**_

_**Disclaim: God I wish.**_

Daylight streamed through the open window, the noise of people talking and cars going by, woke Booth up. He looked down at Bones and slid his arm out from under her. It seemed as though he nurse knew when he was awake, because she came in with a menu and asked if he needed anything else. He just shook his head and looked back at Brennan. Apparently at some point Parker had made his way to the couch. He knew that he was running on little sleep, it was only nine in the morning, three hours of sleep. Booth knew they wouldn't be waking for a while and he didn't want to disturb them. He was so hungry, but if he left and one of them woke up they would be worried. So, he satisfied himself and his stomach. He quickly wrote a note explaining where he went and to him Brennan was already awake. She had been since he moved his arm, that didn't matter to her, but she missed the contact.

Brennan slowly sat upright as soon as she heard the door close. She knew it was wrong to have to sneak around, but if she wanted what she had planned to work, she would have to. Parker's eyes immeadiately opened and sat up. His brain remebered what was originally planned for that today and he walks over to his book bag which holds almost everything they would need. Angela came in a few minutes later with the rest of the supplies.

"Hodgins is sitting down stairs with Booth, giving us a little more time to decorate."

"Wonderful, when is Cam going to show?"

As is on cue, Cam appeared in the doorway with a grin plastered on her face. Parker was running around the room making sure everything was in place. Brennan scooped him up and sat him on the bed. It took about ten minutes to get everything set up and in order. Angela sent a text to Hodgins saying it was alright to come up. Everyone execpt Brennan went and hid; she simply laid on the hospital bed and waited. Hodgins and Booth walked into the room and gasped at how well the room was decorated.

"All the girls and Parker decided to do something to surprise you."

"Why there is nothing special to celebrate?"

It was Brennan turn to talk to him. " Yes there is, I am free to go tomorrow."

His face lit up at what Bones said, because it meant he could get a full night's sleep, in a comfortable bed, next to Bones, without worring and having horrible dreams. He could be able to protect her, unlike before. They would be able to live in peace because he wouldn't stop until he found the siick bastard, Ramsey. He hurt the ones Booth loved, so he was going to get his revenge. Brennan handed him a cup of coffee and a small box with on top of its lid.

"Bones, what's inside the box?"

"Well if you would open it you would find out."

Booth shook the box before he started to untie the bow. By that time everyone had started to gather around, wanting to see what was in the box. As he pulled back the lid, he was asonished by what he found inside. Angela squealed in surprise and tried to take the small book out of the book. Booth pulled away a little and took the photo album out and went through each page carefully. On the very last page was a picture of Booth and Parker at a hockey game cheering on their team.

"I figured that with all of the pictures on your desk, that you could have an album full of them."

Booth looked over to her and smiled at the sight. SHe was sitting crossed legged on her hospital bed with Parker in her lap. Not wanting to interupt the family moment, everyone left the room. Parker leaned further back into Brennan and picked up his book that was lying on the table next to the bed. Booth gave a small chuckle at how much the two had in common. He walked to the other side of the bed and crawled up behing them. Brennan was reading over Parker's head, while Booth was content woth just playing with her hair. The sounds of the outside of the room were non-exisitant, only the faint sounds of breathing coming from the three of them. The machines were faint, but not unnoticeable. Parker eventually fell asleep curled up into Brennan's side with his legs across hers.

She picked up and placed his bookmark in his current book. HIs bookbag was sitting on the tiny couch, so she placed it on the table next to the bed. Booth slowly turned the three of them and lowered them down so it would be more comfortable. Both Brennan and Booth were on their backs, legs tangled, and his arm around her waist. Parker readjusted so he was still against Brennan's side, his legs draped over Bones and Booth's own legs. They looked like a picture perfect family if you took away the the hospital and replaced it with an actual house. With a baby on the way, Booth didn't think his life could get any better. He layed there picturing his family a few years later, playing on a small swingset in the backyard of a two story house on a warm sprig day. The house would be a fixer-uper so it would give him something to do, maybe even one of those cheesy white picket fences. There were tons of possibilities running through his mind.

Brennan was drifting off as Booth was thinking. He would have had a peaceful nights rest that night, if he had slept more than he actually had. Every sound around the room seemed amplified by a thousand. All the nurses moving around, machines beeping in every room, and the occasional scream. Even with all the sounds Booth was still unfazed by it, he was too caught up in his own thoughts.

_**Hope you guys this really short chapter and umm yeah have a great summer people.**_


End file.
